Readables
Readables is the name given to objects that you can bring closer for a detailed inspection. Below is a list of all readables in SOMA. Toronto, 2015 Mapping Minds by Albert Isaacson Front: : Mapping Minds : Albert Isaacson Back: : Widely praised as one of the most comprehensive yet accessible texts about the anatomy of the human brain, it's function and our perception of consciousness. : Find out how your brain is dependant on its body, why the brain is simply not a computer, and a multitude of other interesting facts that will make your head spin. : This edition also includes two new chapters about the development of the brain and how it affects our behaviour in different stages of our lives. HOOKED by Robyn McConnell Front: : HOOKED : Robyn McConnell Back: : Mark and Diana Miller have finally caught a break. They've managed to save up enough money to take the family on that vacation to Hawaii they've been talking about for so long. But as the sun sets over Waikiki beach that first day, Mark and Diana's paradise turns into a nightmare as swimmers are caught in thousands of thin strings stretching from somewhere below the waves. Slowly, swimmers are pulled screaming into the dark water. Desperate to get out of harms way their seven-year-old son, Charlie, is caught by the vicious tendrils. : Suspenseful, mystical, and absolutely terrifying. Hooked will pull you in. Massive Recoil Front: : Massive Recoil Back: : John Hue is a corrupt cop working in Hong Kong. : One day his life is turned upside down as he meets Amber, a mysterious foreigner, who is kept prisoner by the Golden Dragon Triad. : Get ready to go rogue, for it's time to go against the triad, the police, and the supernatural forces of the underground. :Get ready for Massive Recoil. TRIAL AND ERROR Front: : Put your scalpel away - The brain can heal itself! :"The brain has an amazing transformative quality - a plasticity - that allows it to compensate and even heal itself," explains Paul Berg, a graduate student in neuroscience at York university in Toronto. It is this quality that Berg and his colleague David Munshi, a student of computer science, are hoping to encourage. "It's about getting the brain to do the right thing. And we hope to accomplish this with simple things like: exercise, therapy, and light medication." : But Munshi and Berg are not looking for a miraculous panacea, it's about finding the optimal treatment for each patient. They start out recording something called a Nakajima-neurograph. "It's like a picture that indicates direction," says Munshi, "Instead of a static brain scan the neurograph can tell us where your brain is going." Back: : It is not a long forecast, it's about milliseconds, but with the right computer model Berg and Munshi can then administer all kinds of treatments without risking actual harm to the real brain. "We could try giving your brain an overdose of painkillers while running a marathon," suggests Berg, "It's just a computer model. We are able to fail treating you a million times over only to find the right way." And when they do find that optimal treatment that's when they apply it to the real patient. It's still in the early stages, but their project has caught the attention from PACE Laboratories who has promised to assist them with both equipment and work space. "We are very fortunate to get all this support," says Berg, "Now we just need to get out of the limelight and actually do the work." PATHOS-II, 2104